Who is the Doctor?
by Dawn M Duval
Summary: Its Doctor Who but its not. Its what happens when alien's think its real and come to look for the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a work of fiction so although some of the characters are real people they should not be blamed for anything I make them do or say. Also any relation between me and Ella is entirly wishful thinking. Hope you enjoy.**

Who is the Doctor?

The Doctor looked out of the TARDIS before closing the door. Moments later the TARDIS was melting away the sound was haunting. The screen was turned off by a blue hand.

'We must find who this Doctor is he seems trouble.'

David Tennant hung up the Doctor's coat in his trailer, wondering if they would let him keep it when he left, it wasn't long now. This phone beeped reminding him that he should be somewhere. He was meeting a competition winning. He took down the coat and put it on, he had to give them the full show.

Ella waited nervously in the small reception area, one of the crew waiting with her who was keeping an eye on her watch. But it was still early, Ella had been incredibly early. She wanted to get there on time and she sure did. She didn't care it had taken hours on the train, this was an opportunity that didn't come around all the time. A tall slim figure came through the doors, oh my God it was David Tennant, she was going to be sick with nerves. But she wasn't he was so nice and so kind and so normal.

David thought Ella was nice and quite pretty in an unusual way. She was a bit nervous at first but soon that was lost and they where chatting away.

Little did they know what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

David showed Ella around the set and then took her to a small exhibition area.

'I'll leave you to have a nose, just got to sort something out a minute,' he said and he was off.

Ella looked around, there were loads of things even some she remembered from the old Who, when she was a young girl. Some of the models where a bit scary. She was sure the Dalek was giving her evils. There was one alien she didn't recognise from old or new Who. Maybe it was a new one that hadn't been on yet. She looked closer. It looked human but it had a scaly skin which was purple and green depending on the light, it looked so real. She reached out to touch it and it grabbed her by the hand. She screamed –as you would. She managed to struggle free and run.

Ella managed to find a hiding place in amongst the set.

'Where is the Doctor, we want the Doctor.' She heard the alien cry as it got closer.

'Oh shit,' she muttered to herself.

David wandered back in, 'What you doing down there?'

She pulled him down to join her.

'There's aliens,'

'Oh dear,' he said taking her hand, 'It's not real. I'm not really the Doctor.' He made to stand up, but she kept hold of his hand and pulled him down again.

'I know but you'd better tell them that,' she said pointing to the patrolling alien.

David peered around the set and saw the alien, 'Is it real?'

'Well it's convinced me.'

Just then the creature blinked showing all four of its eyelids.

'Ok convinced,' David said going pale. 'What do they want?'

'The Doctor.'

'But I'm not really the Doctor.'

'What are we going to do?'

'I don't know.'

'What do you mean you don't know?'

'I usually work from a script.'

'Ok,' she said starting to take off his coat.

'Hullo?'

'We need to make you look less like the Doctor.'

'Fair enough,' he said assisting the stripping.

His coat, jacket and tie were discarded.

'Do I look better now?'

'Well…'

'Not convincing enough aye?'

'No, sorry. Hang on,' she said rummaging in her bag.

She brought out a brush and attempted to brush David's hair but nothing changed.

'Ouch.'

'How much gel have you got on?'

'The usual amount.'

She looked him up and down, 'You really need normal clothes.'

'I've got some in my trailer.'

'Trailer oh very posh.'

'Ok its more of a large caravan, but its very nice.' He looked back at the alien. 'Are there any more of them?'

'I don't think so yet, but I've a feeling its expecting back up.'

'Come of lets make a run for it while, fish face isn't looking.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ella was peering through the blinds keeping a look out, but she turned around just in time to see David coming in putting a t-shirt on as he went. She blushed and pretended she hadn't been looking. He wasn't usually putting clothes on in her fantasies.

'Any more of them?' He said taking a seat next to her.

'Yeah I've seen a few of them.' She said turning to look at him.

He'd washed his hair.

'Better?' he asked as he saw her looking.

'Yeah just keep it flattened down, the nerdier the better.'

'Thanks(!) I was thinking we need to go and see Russell if any one knows how to get out of this it's him.'

'Ok Russell it is then, is he far from here?'

'No not far.'

They crept out of David's trailer and carefully hide behind it watching the patrolling aliens waiting for their chance to run.

Ella caught site of David's shoes, 'You didn't change your shoes them.'

'I happen to know these are very good for out running aliens.'

Ella laughed quietly.

'Now's our chance,' he said and they started to run across the car park towards the building.

They stopped at the door and looked through the glass panel, there was an alien patrolling the corridor.'

'Dam, what are we going to do?' David asked Ella.

'Have you got your sonic screwdriver?'

'No of course not,' he said defensively, 'but how's that going to help, it's only a prop.'

'I thought we could use it threateningly, it might work.'

'Oh ok,' he said sheepishly taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. 'I thought it might bring us luck.'

'But why did you say you didn't have it?'

'I didn't want to look like a geek.'

Ella smiled, 'Hand it here.' He handed it over and she tried it, 'It's broken there's no sound.'

'It doesn't make one, it's easier for them to dub it on afterwards.'

'Bum, oh hand on a minute.' She said handing it back to him and rummaging in her bag. She produced her own sonic screwdriver.

David raised an eyebrow, 'You carry that in your hand bag?'

'Yes, it's a pen,' she said taking the lid off to illustrate. 'At least mine does something and it makes a noise,' she said demonstrating. 'I wonder if we could get away with yours being silent if we both set them off at the same time.'

It worked you couldn't tell one of the sonic screwdrivers was silent when the stormed in with them blazing. The alien buckled to the floor with its hands on the side of its head.

'It's not that bad.' Ella said to David as they ran past it.

David took the lead as they headed to Russell office, after all he was the one who actually knew where it was.

Suddenly he stopped and grabbed Ella and they flattened themselves against the wall.

'What is it she asked?'

David put his finger on his lips and pointed.

She carefully looked past him, and she could see Russell being lead off by aliens.

'You won't get away with this you know,' he said 'dam that was such a cliché,' he said cursing himself.

'Ok now we need a plan B.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one is really short. Haven't found my writing mojo much lately :(**

Chapter Four

'What are we going to do now?' Ella asked.

'I don't know I was relying on Russell to get us out of this.'

'Halt!' a voice said behind them.

They slowly turned around to see two of the aliens pointing what looked scarily like guns at them.

'You will come with us.' the alien said as they grabbed them.

'They could have asked nicely,' David whispered to Ella as they got carted off.

They were marched on to the TARDIS set. Where what would seem to be one of the chief aliens was waiting.

'We have found the one called that Doctor,' the alien said letting go of David and pushing him forward.

'I'm not him,' David protested.

The chief alien looked him over. 'His vocal rhythm is wrong.'

'Yes I don't sound anything like him.'

The alien kept his reptilian eyes on him. 'Yet the facial structure is identical.'

'Coincidence.'


	5. Chapter 5

Who is the Doctor?

Chapter Five

The alien held up a continuity photo of the doctor which it had found and studied it and David closely. 'Extremely similar.'

'If you are not the Doctor then why are you here in the Doctor's world?' The other alien asked.

'We just came for a visit,' he said indicating Ella.

'I still do not believe that you are not him.'

'But what of the female,' the other pointed out. 'She is not familiar.'

'Perhaps she just hasn't been brought to our attention yet.'

'What shall we do?'

'Keep them captive until they confess.'

The aliens dragged the two of them off to a store room. Where there were bits of props and the odd alien accessory. They locked them in. Ella walked up to the window, there were bars on it which she tried and they weren't moving.

'Well unless your sonic has started working all of a sudden we are thoroughly stuck,' she said pulling up a chair.

David took out the sonic and looking sadly at it. 'If only.'

Suddenly the sound of the TARDIS started to fill the room.

'That's the wrong sound,' Ella said gloomily.

'It's not me,' David protested.

'What is it then?'

'Sound effect?'

'IT'S GETTING VERY LOUD!' She shouted over the noise, the air was starting to move about too. Like a helicopter was landing.

'What the…'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

David and Ella looked on in amazement as something very familiar began to appear before them.

'How are you doing that?' Ella asked.

'I'm not,' David said looking extremely surprised.

There in front of them was now a fully formed TARDIS.

David and Ella stared at each other in shock. Then the door opened.

Ella looked from the man standing next to her to the man standing in front of her and back again. Unable to get any words out.

'Hello,' said the Doctor, he wandered around David looking at him very intently. 'Good pretty good, good job by the way.' He said winking.

'But you're…' Ella said pointing at the Doctor and then back at David again.

David was staring open mouthed at the very familiar looking man standing in front of him.

'Hamlet was brilliant by the way,' The Doctor said.

'You… you saw Hamlet?' David stammered.

'Of course, had to be careful for obvious reason.'

'Shame you weren't about when I did my back in.'

'I was tempted… Now I believe you have an alien problem.' He said taking his fully functioning Sonic screw driver out of his pocket and aiming it at the door, which flew open.

He smiled at Ella and David, 'Allons-y!'


End file.
